Problem: Express the percent as a decimal. $42.2\%$
Solution: $42.2$ percent = $42.2$ per cent = $42.2$ per hundred $42.2\% = \dfrac{42.2}{100}$ $\hphantom{42.2\%} = 0.422$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.